


Morning

by Jellonuna



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Jaebeom and Jinyoung's morning
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Planning to make Morning, Afternoon, and Evening. Who is up for it? :)

People called him whipped, he himself, prefers to be called ‘deeply in love’. Jaebeom has always been in love with Jinyoung, even before he knew he was in love. The fate that brought them together, the stage, the awkward performance but somehow brought two of them to the entertainment industry. Jaebeom always feel that his real life started when he met Jinyoung on that day. Called him crazy, but he could recall every single moment he spent with the younger, the day when they won the competition, the day when they awkwardly exchange contact, the day when they first stepped into JYP building, the first dance practice, the first time they shared a dorm together, without noticing it Jaebeom and Jinyoung become inseparable. Jaebeom never feel that he is good in acting, but he loves to watch how Jinyoung act, that day the first time the first time Jaebeom saw the younger acting, he knew before anyone else that Jinyoung would make it big one day, as an actor and as an idol himself. It’s not life if it doesn’t have any up and down, the roller coaster journey of course filled with tears, anger, disappointment but those rides he spent with Jinyoung were what make the bond between two of them even stronger. The two of them rarely had a big fight, their first big fight was out of exhaustion, teenage hormones, feeling lost but didn’t want to burden each other out. Jaebeom remembered the first time he made Jinyoung cried as much as he wants to forget the bad memory after thinking through about it, he’d rather keep it as a reminder not to hurt the younger again in the future. _Love_ , Jaebeom is so in love with Jinyoung he could feel the love radiating through his whole body especially when now he is lying next to the younger who currently still sleeping, the perfectly sculpted face Jaebeom loves the most… it has been sometimes since the last time the two of them manage to spend the night together like yesterday, with Jinyoung crazy schedule Jaebeom could only hope the actor won’t forget his meals

“Go back to sleep hyung, it’s too early” Jinyoung mumbles eyes remains closed

“Did I wake you up?” Jaebeom lifts his arm and gently trading through Jinyoung’s hair

“Your thoughts wake me up” Jinyoung smiles and slowly he opens his eyes “Good morning hyung” Jinyoung’s voice still raspy from the activity they did last night

“You should go back to sleep too Jinyoungie, your schedule is still later, you should rest more” Jaebeom suggests, arm hooks on the younger hips, pulls the younger closer to his body let Jinyoung’s head rest just underneath his chin

“You didn’t say that last night” Jinyoung mumbles, he scoots closer wrapping himself around Jaebeom’s body

“Well, it’s been a long time”

“It is… and you didn’t even want to meet me during those time” although Jaebeom couldn’t see the younger he knows Jinyoung is pouting

“Is our Jinyoungie upset? Aigooo what should I do to get his smile back? – OUCH” Jaebeom yelps when Jinyoung pinches him “I’m sorry, I thought it was better for you to be alone and focus on your things first” Jaebeom confesses

“Next time don’t assume things hyung” Jinyoung looks up and their eyes interlocked with each other

“I will, I’m sorry ok? Now go back to sleep it’s only 6am, and we have the kids coming for lunch remember?” Jaebeom reminds Jinyoung which makes the latter groans in stress

“Tell me why I agreed for the ‘family’ lunch with those wild kids” Jinyoung buries his head deeper on Jaebeom’s neck

“Because you love them?”

“Well, they are lucky that I love them, wake me up at 10 hyung, I want to hide some fragile stuffs, everytime they come over they always know how to break things” Jinyoung closes his eyes back while Jaebeom chuckles, the couple remain silent after that just focus on each other’s breathing trying to go back to sleep and eventually Jinyoung is the first one who goes back to the dream land. Jaebeom looks down on how the younger sleep one more time before his lips moves and kisses Jinyoung’s forehead gently

“Rest well baby”

_Rest well, dream only of good things, and when bad dream comes, don’t worry because I will always be here. Beside you. Always._


End file.
